Ark 7 Episode 36: A New Flame
Participants Kamuza Dessouki A Bright Day It was a bright and sunny day around twelve pm. Kamuza was leaning against a light post at an intersection in District one. On the corner of the intersection in front of him sat a black chopper like motor bike, his bike. He already knew how to ride a motorcycle, he just didn’t have much money to get one with but after the heist with Arasumaru, he had enough to create a custom made bike. It was pretty much his baby and he didn’t plan on parting with it, ever. He leaned against the light post with his right foot propped up against it, causing his right knee to be bent so he was able to have the bottom of his foot against it. He was wearing black jeans, a grey shirt, his black leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. He was also wearing a grey beanie on his head, having pulling his hair back into a small ponytail to make it possible. He crossed his arms loosely in front of his chest, yawning a little. He glanced around when he finally saw something that he was expecting. A man was walking towards him wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a dark blue jean vest, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Today's The Day The man nodded slightly to Kamuza who nodded back. “So, today’s the day eh?” The man asked Kamuza as if they had been waiting to do something for a long while. “Yea, it’s definitely the day.” Kamuza said as he got off of the light post. “You lead the way.” Kamuza said as he walked over to his bike, sliding his left leg over its body, sitting down on its seat. He slid his hands up onto the handlebars, slowly gripping onto them. He glanced over his right shoulder, seeing the guy’s silver car pull out of its parking spot. Kamuza reached down into his jacket with his left hand, sliding out a key ring with a few keys on it. He took a hold of the key to his bike, sliding the key into the ignition. He turned the key to the right, causing his bike to roar to life, the low rumble was like music to his ears. He slid his left hand back onto the left handle bar before he pulled back on the right one, pulling back on the throttle. He revved his bike up a couple times before pulling back on the throttle while releasing the clutch, causing the bike to move forward. He followed behind the man in the silver corvette. This man was an acquaintance of Kamuza’s who was going to help him to get something Kamuza wanted. What he wanted was Nano machines which would up his game by a lot. There was supposed to be some sort of shipment of them near the edge of District Three. This guy Kamuza had met had contacts in the KPD. Kamuza followed the guy all the way across Districts One and Two, to the edge of District Three. The two of them pulled over beside the legal border of District Three. The task at hand now was to wait until the truck came rolling through. Kamuza leaned forward on his bike, crossing his arms in front of him on the body of the bike. He propped his chin onto his arms as he looked ahead of him with a bored expression on his face. He eventually turned his bike off, seeing that their wait would be a slightly long one. After sitting there for around half an hour they saw the truck come rolling past. Kamuza started his bike again, hearing it roar to life. He released the clutch and pulled back on the throttle, turning out into the road to follow the truck. The man in the silver corvette drove past Kamuza, tossing him a big black bag before driving right up beside the truck. He got the driver’s attention, acting as if he were trying to warn them of something up ahead. Kamuza slowly rolled up to the truck, reaching into the black bag. He grabbed a grenade from the bag, unpinning it. He waited five seconds before underhand tossing the grenade so that it rolled under the truck. He had timed it so that the grenade would explode right under the driver and passenger seats. He counted down in his head, letting up on the throttle so his bike slowed down. The corvette pulled off to the side just as the grenade explodes, causing the front of the truck to rise into the air, the driver and passenger had looks of utter shock on their faces. They tried to get out of the truck yet as soon as the door opened the man in the corvette pulled a pistol, shooting the passenger in the head. Kamuza had grabbed his pistol, keeping the bike under control with his right hand. He shot the driver three times, once in the stomach, and twice in the chest. They fell to the ground while the guy in the corvette got out with a black flat object. He placed the object against the back doors of the truck, numbers beginning to appear on a small screen. It cycled through numbers from 1-9 several times before small green lights lit up on the object. He dropped it, stomping on it before opening the doors. Kamuza by this time had turned his bike off and jumped off of it. He leaped into the back of the truck, seeing a black box in the corner surrounded by decoy boxes which were silver. He shoved the boxes out of the way, grabbing the black box which was about twelve inches by five inches. A Simple Job “Got it!” He exclaimed before leaping on of the truck. He ran back to his bike, placing the black box into the bag he had been given. He held the bag close as he started his bike back up, quickly releasing the clutch and pulling back hard on the throttle. He launched off down the street, followed by his accomplice. The two of them had finished the job before any of the KPD was able to reach the site despite the alarm that sent off a signal when the truck was hit by the grenade. They raced back into District One, pulling into an alley way near an apartment Kamuza had bought. Kamuza tossed the man a huge wad of cash held together by a rubber band before turning his bike off. He headed up the fire escape with the black bag. He opened the window to his apartment, sliding inside. He closed the window behind him, walking into the tiny living room. He slowly pulled the box out of the bag before tossing it onto the couch. He looked at the box, slowly opening it to see the syringe filled with a red liquid. He stared at the liquid for a moment before slowly pulling his jacket and shirt off. He held his left arm out, clenching and unclenching his hand a few times, soon noticing one of his bigger veins. He slowly moved the needle to his skin before sliding it in, watching it pierce into his vein. He slowly pushed down on the syringe, pushing the red liquid out of the syringe and into his vein. A Fire He winced, his left eye squeezing shut as a burning sensation shot through his vein. “Fuck…” Kamuza clenched his jaw, biting through the burning pain as he finished injecting the red liquid. He pulled the needle out of his arm, dropping the syringe before walking into the small kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel, pressing it against the small hole in his arm, applying pressure to it. The burning sensation spread throughout his body. He staggered to the couch, trying to fall onto it though he misjudged the distanced and fell onto the floor right in front of it. He lay on the floor, coughing and twitching. He shook his head, trying to give the Nano Machines time to spread as well as give his body time to adjust to them. He started to sweat, feeling as the heat spread through his entire body and intensified. He clenched his eyes shut and lay there for a few moments, twitching before his eyes opened and a flash of green surrounded him. After the green light faded away he looked around, seeing a now burning apartment around him. The apartment was on fire though the fire wasn’t the normal orange fire that is known. The fire that was burning his apartment to pieces was green, a deep green color. He sat there in the burning apartment, stunned before realizing what had happened. “The Nano Machines worked…” Kamuza grinned before he ran to the window, opening it swiftly and sliding down the fire escape. He jumped onto his bike, releasing the clutch so he was able to back out of the alley way. He pulled out onto the road before pulling down hard on the throttle, launching off down the road, away from the still burning apartment. < To Ark 7 Ep 35 To Ark 7 Ep 37 >